Swordplay
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: A collection of post series drabbles. 100 words exactly. Twentythird chapter: Easier to Run. Please note: Not in chronological order.
1. Showdown

_SHOWDOWN_

Dusk was falling as the two samurai squared off.. Ages passed as they stood opposite each other.

"Are you sure you want it to end like this?" the blue clad one asked.

His black clothed opponent merely nodded.

They ran for each other, swords up. There was a flash as the blue samurai's sword moved in the moonlight. His foe caught the blade on his own and was about to attack when smaller a blade cut his throat.

"Thank you…Jin" said the black samurai on his last breath.

"It was an honor, Inuyaka" said Jin as he walked away.


	2. Drinks

_DRINKS_

Drinks. That's all my life is now. Drinks. That's all they think of me. Drinks. Its always drinks this, drinks that, why can't they get their own damn drinks! My life wasn't always like this, I used to have adventure. I used to have fun. I used to travel around with two guys and the promise of a new quest every day. Was the ending great? No, but I sure as hell had way more fun than I do at this dump.

But that was all long in the past, I suppose.

_God damn, do I need a drink._


	3. Knife's Edge

_KNIFE'S EDGE_

When you live on the knife's edge, you come to expect this. I never thought it would be so literal. This guy comes up to me at the bar, puts a knife to me and asks for all my money. I'm broke, but still, here I am. He looks at me; his hands are shaking, he's hesitating. I put my hand up, pushing the knife away while I step out. I twist his wrist, he drops the weapon, I pick it up and smile. Now he's the one with a knife at his throat.

And I don't hesitate.


	4. Reading

_READING_

Sun light filtered in through the window as Jin read. A normal person wouldn't have heard the man approach, but he did. As the sword came down Jin twisted out of the way, catching the blade in his manuscript. With a tug of the paperback the man fell on top of the samurai, Jin took a small knife from his pants and drove it into the attacker's heart.

"I will avenge Enshirou san…" he gurgled.

"Get with the times" muttered Jin, kicking the body away.

The blue ronin scolded himself._ Damn,_ he thought, _I got blood on my book._


	5. Girl

Girl

I saw a girl today in a crowd. It took me ages to realize that she was more a part of me than I thought. With her deep brown hair, defined features and shapely body I understand that she is no longer the niave girl I knew. She was part of a time that would change my life forever. I was in love with her for a time, then I grasped that it was not her I fell for, but the time period itself. Though she has left me, her name will stay with me till I die.

Fuu.


	6. Legend

_LEGEND_

So I sit down in the sun, downin' my saki. After a minute of staring into space I look across the table at this old storyteller guy. He starts the story with the usual, obviously exaggerated, stuff. A warrior of fire, a warrior of water and the woman that they work for; a kid's story. Complete lie.

_Then again…_

Could it be us? I mean, the characters do share some similarities. Wow, could it be? The three of us, on our journey, becoming legends! This is awesome! I'm famous! This is grea-

_Wait a minute. Me, work for Fuu? _


	7. Mirror

_MIRRIOR_

He looks at his sword, wiping the blood off. He stares at the weapon, seeing his reflection. He has changed. The lines in his face have grown deeper; he can see the weight of the world in his own eyes. He hasn't looked at himself in a long time, or at anyone else for that matter. He can see into his soul now. He sees the emptiness inside himself and comes to a realization.

He focuses back on his eyes. They were shining with a new determination. Now he had a purpose. To find those who which complete him.


	8. Lonely Stars

_LONLEY STARS_

My first night by myself. The fire crackles beside me and I find that I can't sleep without someone snoring next to me. _Has it really been that long? Am I really that attached?_ No, no, no. I can't go back. The others are all probably thinking the same thing. We decided to go where fate takes us, its better that way.

I look up at the stars, so far away, so isolated. It makes me think: do stars get lonely? All by themselves? I mean at least I can see my friends again. Poor, poor lonely star.


	9. Extinction

_EXTICTION_

We are a dying breed. I see it seeping into society now. The men walk around now with these fangled new steel swords that sends small black arrows at you; Japan is making an army out of them! Not one of those men could match my skill, I'm sure. Where is the honor? Americans are beginning to run free in our streets. Their so-called "guns" are destroying us. Japan has no respect for real warriors anymore. Hopefully, we will die gracefully, long after I'm dead. I don't want to become extinct, but that is the path I have chosen.


	10. Swordplay

_SWORDPLAY_

Its been ages since I've seen him, and it'll be ages more until I see him again. Its time to finish what we started years ago; he's still as wild as ever, but somehow, he's humbled. Could that be because of me? I have no idea. Enough introspective thinking, time to end it!

His sword rushes in at me. I parry. I kick him and he falls in a cloud of dust. I lean in and press my blade to his throat, he smiles, chuckles and walks away again. I could've killed him, but after all, its only swordplay.


	11. Kata

_KATA_

In a dense forest stands a lowly dwelling. In it, a candle flickers as a fist strikes an unseen enemy. An old man kicks out, striking only air. His hands move to block a punch that only he sees, breaking an imaginary arm. The ancient samurai draws his sword and slashes at two shadows. The warrior grunts as he delivers a powerful slice and sheaths his blade. He turns to the lone candle lighting the room. His wrist flicks out, leaving him in darkness.

He kneels down. After an age, he hunches.

The samurai known as Jin has fallen.


	12. Raid

_RAID_

I see him from the movement of the grass. His shadow pokes through and his eyes, full of madness, wait for a chance to strike. He leaps out of concealment; we both face up. I hesitate for a second. He's an old man. He must be nearing his sixties and yet he still tries to raid me.

His blade swings out. Too wide. I come in with a stab which he narrowly defends. He falls on to his back, attempting some weird move.

That's when I kill him.

My blade pummels down, into the man with zany black hair.


	13. River

_RIVER_

She plunges the dagger into his chest, still running. She pulls it out again without missing a step. Only when she sees the blood does she stop. The man falls to his knees and it torrents out of him like a mighty red river. Her eyes fill with fear; she's on the verge of tears. Why shouldn't she be? After all, she'd never killed before. She stood there, watching him sputter his last breath, staring into his cold, dead eyes. Finally, she takes a deep breath, stares intently ahead and walks on. _The deed was done. He was dead._


	14. Trippin'

_TRIPPIN'_

Mugen entered the cave. Months had passed since they passed the gate and he still hadn't used it. He unfurled the strange leaves, rolled them up and lit them. Bluish smoke filled the hovel as he raised the flaming plant to his lips.

The smoke he exhaled came out in myriad colours. The world flew around him, as though he was flying. Suddenly, Jin appeared. Mugen looked into his eyes, as red the devil's. Jin swung his sword and Mugen felt his head fly off.

He wakes, drenched in sweat.

Then he raises it to his lips and begins again…


	15. Dog Lover

_DOG LOVER_

Men are like dogs. Take Mugen and Jin for example, two guys, fought all the time, were impulsive and greedy and worst of all, stubborn. Why couldn't they work together for once and get the job done! Without chasing girls and without getting into fights! Thought they were so big with their swords; honor, they called it. Honor? Honor!? More like pigheadedness! Their "honor" took me around Japan! I can't stand men! All men!

Yet, why do I tolerate them? Why do I let men into my life? I guess, in the end, I'm just a dog lover.


	16. Eyes

_EYES_

Me and this guy are looking at each other. I admire him actually, following me all the way here, up to the snowcaps, all for a simple bounty. That's determined. He knows he holds all the cards now, he attacks, one of us dies, or he walks away. He looks into my eyes, I look into his. I see a boy, growing, wanting to become stronger. He sees my history, my battles, and my scars. I watch as his eyes waver, he's scared. He turns tail, he runs. Man. Just from my eyes? _I really am becoming like Jin._


	17. Demon

_DEMON_

I heaved the body away from me. There were three of them, now only one remained. He looked up at me with utter horror. "Y-y-y-you're a monster! A demon!" I moved my sword to his throat.

Killing was hard at first. When you saw the life fall from their eyes, a part of you died too. You would be left feeling cold. I push the blade into him. I watch him fall into death. I wait for the chill, yet it doesn't come. I wipe my sword on my dress. No regret, huh? I must be a demon.

**Happy Halloween!**


	18. Grave

_GRAVE_

The sun was falling now. Its light blinded her, but she wouldn't dare look down. Not at him, not at it. Not at his grave.

She gave in and looked down. A simple stone, erected and carved, was all that remained of him now. She wished she could see him again. All of her memories of him were now obscured by her imaginings of his bloodied corpse. She searched everywhere to find him and now that she has, it's too late. If only she had told him.

Her knees buckled. She was blinded again. This time, through tears of sadness.


	19. Gifts

_GIFTS_

Jin stared at his sword. _How could this happen!? Years of battle! It broke!_ Huddled in a cave against the rain, Jin's heart was breaking. As the sun dropped over the hills, Jin heard a horse. He saw a man draped in a red cloak, a hood covering his eyes. He stopped in front of Jin, requesting shelter. Jin hastily agreed.

After sharing tea through the night, the stranger peered at Jin's blade. As the man touched it, the metal contorted, until the sword looked new. Jin gaped in awe as the visitor smiled and disappeared into the night.


	20. Perfume

_PERFUME_

After years of searching, I found it. Right under my nose, here it is. It sure is bright, bright like the sun. Living up to it's name no doubt. It seems to brighten up the entire day. Its a normal flower sure, but to me, it seems to have a special significance.Brings back old memories, I guess. Its huge, the damn thing's petals are as big as my head!

I sniff.

The smell is like nothing I've every smelled before. It's rich perfume is awash with beauty.

Wait a minute,_ how the hell was he supposed to smell like that!?_


	21. Battlecry

_BATTLECRY_

He is a novice, barely worth my time. I can tell that from the moment it begins. He doesn't have his heart in it, at least not anymore. You see, over my years of adventures and fights, I have found that almost anyone will shy away from any confrontation if one intimidates them so. This is most easily achieved on a visual basis, yet I chose another course of assault. I yell. I yell in such a way that the opponent knows death is an instant away. It is my scream before battle, my call of death, my battlecry.


	22. Beating

_BEATING_

My heart beats. Blood courses through my veins. The thumping in my chest can even keep me awake some nights. My heart feels things, too. It pumps rapidly in fights and slowly in times of peace. It experiences emotions. Happiness, anger, sorrow and worst of all… love.

Love has destroyed me. My heart fluctuates and flitters of dreams of lives with beautiful girls and when they see me, they laugh. "Dirty",they call me,"Animal" . I am human. I need love too! Though, perhaps, it is not meant to be. Sometimes, I feel dead, but my heart keeps beating.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


	23. Easier to Run

_EASIER TO RUN_

I'd spent my whole life running. I was a coward, I presume. And a liar, too. Claiming to be a man of integrity, when really all I wanted to do was escape. Then, they came along. Though they may not have known it, they forced me to face myself and make amends for what I've done. I would have run from both of them at my first chance, but somehow, I couldn't. I was too attached, they were my friends. I loved them. But now they're gone. True, its easy to run, but its harder to leave.


End file.
